Adventure for Nesia
by DSBjahat
Summary: Rapat yang gaje berakhir dengan Nesia yang sekarat. Ireland dan Austria berusaha untuk mengobatinya walaupun harus menempuh jalan yang berat dan keliling-keliling negara ngabisin ongkos.


Disclaimer: Himaruya-sensei yang baik hati

Warning: Gaje, Super OOC (terutama Rusia & Austria), caps sembarangan, dan lain-lain. Yang enggak suka silahkan meninggalkan fic ini dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing

A/N: Sebenernya ini fic pertama yg saya buat, tapi fic kedua yang saya publish setelah Duel US vs UK yang saya tulis setelah fic ini. Yang pengen tau duelnya silakan cek fic-nya ya!

* * *

Sebentar lagi akan ada festival musik dunia di Indoesia. Penyelenggaranya, Austria sang juara musik, Ireland yang talented, dan Nesia sang tuan rumah. Ketiga manusia aneh bergender males itu sedang menyusun proposal untuk acara tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi suatu kekacauan yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit.

"Wiener Sangerknaben bawain 15 lagu. Maunya ditampilin pertama apa terakhir?" tanya Austria.

"Pertama aja, yang terakhir kudu yang keren kayak band-band melayu gue! Eh, betewe gue punya ide buat lirik lagu baru! Kenapa hidupku harus selalu dipenuhi haru dan penderitaan? Kapan aku merasa bahagia? Kapankah aku..." kata seseorang cowok melayu sedang mengarang lagu.

"Wooi! Gak penting tau! Dasar melayu! Sukanya yang mendayu-dayu! Mending kayak boyband gue dong, merayu!" seseorang berambut merah yang mukanya tak bisa dikatakan buruk marah-marah sambil nyerocos gaje.

"Boyband mah kacangan! Gak bisa ngeband! Gue dong, band keren, pake drum ama bass! Ntar boyband Ireland gak ditampilin, gak keren soalnya" kata si cowok melayu kurangajar.

"KURANG AJAAARRR!" pemuda berambut merah itu mulai menggunting rambutnya yang gak pernah dikeramasin selama 522.800 hari dan memasukkannya ke mulut cowok melayu itu. Cowok melayu bernama Nesia itu langsung kejang-kejang, batuk, muntah darah, dan lalu ambruk tanpa sempat mengatakan pesan terakhir atau bahkan pesan kematian. Austria di sebelahnya langsung memainkan lagu kematian berikut lagu pemakaman.

"BAWA KE DOKTER WOOIII!" kata pemuda berambut merah itu (bilang aja IRELAND).

Austria langsung mengangkat Nesia dan meletakkannya di pianonya. Lalu dia mengangkut piano tersebut ke rumah sakit terjauh di Hongkong sono. Ireland speechless.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" kata seorang maid waitress di pintu rumah sakit bermerek Ghajhebih itu. Irlandia cengok liat sang maid waitress yang pake baju french maid. Austria buang muka ke tempat sampah. "Kok di RS ada maid waitress sih? Lagian nama RS-nya kayak nama India, padahal ini Hongkong, kok bisa?" bisik Ireland kepada Austria yang sedang kepayahan mengambil kembali mukanya yang udah dibuang. "Mana gue tau!" kata Austria setelah mukanya terpasang di tempat yang baik dan benar.

Yah, namanya juga rumah sakit abal-abal suka-suka khayalan author yang kurang pengetahuan umum ini. Jadi RS itu ada maid waitressnya menggantikan suster-suster yang sudah beralih profesi jadi bintang film, ada juga FO gaje berambut cokelat kemerahan yang kerjanya cuma makan pasta di meja FO, terus dokternya pake jas warna cokelat muda + syal dengan pipa ledeng sebagai pengganti stetoskop.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si dokter tersebut, menggantikan FO berambut cokelat kemerahan berkriwil yang cengok bin telmi itu.

"Ini ada yang sakit... uuurrggghh..." kata Austria yang berusaha menyeret piano supersize impor dari Amerika yang di atasnya ada Nesia. 'Kalau dia kuat ngangkat begituan, kenapa dia gak ngangkat si Nesia aja langsung?' pikir Ireland yang hampir saja author lupakan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Sakit apa?" tanya sang dokter sambil meletakkan pipa ledeng-nya (baca: STETOSKOP) di piano. "Kaku, keras, tak begerak. Tak bernyawa pula. Dia sudah meninggal!" kata dokter heboh berfalsetto ria.

"Itu piano, om." kata Ireland sambil sweatdrop. "Victim-nya ada di atas." tunjuknya pada Nesia yang terbaring lemas tak berdaya melawan kekejaman dunia yang keras ini.

"Lalu? Apakah korban meninggalkan pesan kematian?" sang dokter sok-sok detektif Conan.

"Dia masih hidup tauk." kata Austria dingin. "Dan sekarat." tambahnya. "Oh, iyaaa~" sang dokter tersenyum mengerti. Hening sesaat.

"OBATIN WOIII! LU KAN DOKTER!" bentak Ireland di telinga dokter stress itu.

"Oh iya, maaf, saya akan mengobati dia setelah saya mengobati telinga saya dulu" kata dokter yang telinganya berdarah dibentak Ireland.

"Gak ada dokter lain, ya?" tanya Ireland hopeless. Tiba-tiba seseorang berambut putih jabrik bermata merah muncul dengan jas pink kotak-kotak dengan celana oranye ngejreng dan sepatu ijo mencrang. Ditambah kacamata bingkai kuning super-bold, bentuk hati pula. Alay banget deh. "Saya dokter Gilsom, Gilbert Awesome. Ada yang bisa saya mantu?"

Ireland makin hopeless. Austria jedot-jedotin kepalanya Ireland ke piano supersize-nya.

"Adaww sakit! Dok, maaf, tolong obatin anak ini." kata Ireland sambil ngelempar Nesia ke pelukan dokter. Dalam hati Ireland berpikir, 'Gak ada yang normal selain gue apa?'

"Dia gak apa-apa tuh." kata dokter Gilsom setelah mengobati Nesia. "Tapi sepertinya dia menderita penyakit alay yang gak awesome. Ciri-cirinya, mulai ke-melayu-melayuan, mendayu-dayu, gak awesome deh, pokoknya."

"Lo sendiri apa gak alay tuh? Liat dandanan elo!" teriak dokter pipa ledeng.

"Dandanan gue ini keren bin awesome tauk! Gaul! Emang kayak elo, kampungan? Dasar alay!" balas dokter Gilsom. "Alay teriak alay!" dokter pipa ledeng nyolot.

"Oh, mau ngajak ribut?" dokter Gilsom menyodorkan jari tengahnya yang manis seperti jempol dikelingkingin telunjuk. "Okeh!" kata dokter pipa ledeng sambil menggebuk Gilsom dengan pipa ledeng. Daan~~ pertarungan dimulai! Austria dan Ireland buru-buru membawa Nesia kabur dari RS gaje tersebut. "Ayo kita kabur!"

* * *

"Parah! Virus alay menyebar kemana-mana bahkan ke dokter segala!" Ireland ngedumel.

"Itu sih emang stress, tau gini gue kagak ke RS Ghajhebih dari Hongkong itu" kata Austria yang masih nyeret2 piano-nya.

"Halo," Hongkong yang super duper ganteng itu muncul entah darimana dan menyapa. "Tumben kalian mau datang ke negaraku"

"Hemm, sebenernya kita mau ngobatin Nesia, tapi jadinya malah tambah parah setelah dibawa ke RS Ghajhebih" Ireland nunjukin Nesia yang pingsan dalam pose ngupil di atas piano. Emang sebenernya penyakitnya tambah parah, setelah diobati dokter Gilsom. "Hmm," Hongkong menggumam. "Maklum, emang itu rumah sakit stress. Ayo ikut aku, aku tahu RS yang biasa"

* * *

Lalu Ireland dan Austria ngikutin Hongkong ke RS Biasa (emang itu nama RSnya). Di sana ada dokter yang biasa2 aja, pake jas biasa dengan stetoskop biasa. Ireland lega melihatnya.

"Oh, ini penyakit yang biasa, Obatnya pun biasa-biasa saja" kata dokter biasa.

"Penyakit apa, dok?" Ireland sok nanya2 sementara Austria ngemutin jempol tangannya kayak adek bayi.

"Keracunan rambut (biasa mananya?). Rupanya dia memakan rambut merah kusut bulukan bin kutuan dan ketombean yang gak pernah dikeramasin. Rambut tersebut diperkirakan mengandung sianid (?)"

Merah muka Ireland, lebih merah dari rambutnya. "Terus apa obatnya, dok?" tanyanya gak sabar.

"Obatnya biasa-biasa saja, campuran mutiara kehidupan, telur naga emas, madu dari sari bunga perak, dan sirup stroberi. Biasa, gampang kan?"

"Iya obatnya mana?" Ireland makin gak sabar. Hongkong tetap duduk manis. Austria malah manjat pohon salak.

"Kebetulan stoknya seperti biasa, habis. Kalian harus mencari dan membuatnya sendiri seperti biasa," kata dokter enteng seperti biasa.

Austria jatuh dari pohon salak. "Serius dok?"

"Iya. Gampang kok caranya, seperti biasanya, tinggal rebus bahan-bahan tersebut dan air di kuali gede, kalau udah mateng matikan apinya, masukkan fruity acid dan tuang ke cetakan yang diinginkan" kata dokter sambil baca petujuk masak di bungkus Nutrijell.

"Makasih, dok" kali ini Hongkong yang bicara karena Ireland sama Austria gak tau mau ngomong apa. Mereka meninggalkan RS Biasa itu.

Walaupun berat, Austria dan Ireland(+Hongkong) harus mencari bahan2 ramuan tersebut. Dapatkah mereka mendapatkanya? Dapatkah mereka meramunya? Dapatkah Nesia meminumnya? Nesia bisa sembuh gak? Jangan tanya author karena author juga belum mikirin.

* * *

A/N: Oke, gimana? Gaje sangat kan? Awalnya ngebahas festivel musiK terus melenceng ke RS dan ujung-ujungnya nyangkut dengan petualangan mencari obat Nesia. Maaf kalau garing dan tokoh favorit kalian saya buat OOC.

Austria: Wooii karakter saya nggak kayak gitu! Kenapa saya jadi anak gaje kurang kerjaan gini? *nangis lebanon*

Ireland: Rambut gue tuh harum tauk! Seenaknya aja ngejelek-jelekin rambut gue!

Hongkong: ...

Gilbert: Gue gak alay!

Rusia: Kok saya jadi ngaco begini? Kayaknya authornya kudu disembelih buat ritual sesat nih. *bawa kapak dan guilotine* *Author kabur tak bertanggung jawab*

Please review~ *ngemis*


End file.
